Static Earth One Vol2
by Big Pookie
Summary: The return of Earth One Static
1. Last Time I Checked

"Previously on Static Earth One I was about to have the time of my life until cock blocker of the year came barging into my room"

"Hey virgil you..." starts Sharon until she see Frieda on top of her brother who was in only his boxers wearing nothing but her bra and a pair of boyshorts.

"Oooh I'm a tell momma" says Sharon before she leaves Virgil's room after completely ruining the mood.

"I'm sorry Frieda I should've locked the door" says Virgil

"No it's ok I should get going talk to you tomorrow" responds Frieda before leaving also

"See it's sad isn't it well at least I can take it out on some bad guys" "what the hell"

Static see a bunch of monster like creatures "woah this look just like my Batman game don't tell me I gotta fight Scarecrow" Static laughs to himself seeing that they are obviously holographic.

"But the deeper I got the more it started to look realistic" "I saw Zombie like creatures and 18 foot tall men, before I could find out what caused it it all disappeared."

Static skims through the air on his Disk "made by the super intelligent uber genius Virgil Hawkins"

Static click on his communicator

"Frieda I just saw something outta of a Video Game but it made a houdini before I could find out who was behind it"

"It was probably nothing" replies Frieda

"With all the bang babies running around I don't want to take no chances" say Static

"Ok But you know you should really go to Rick he's the one with the vast computer knowledge he can be your Felicity" says Frieda

"Don't even play like that" says Virgil as Frieda laughs

Static continues his skim over Dakota as he use's his Meta ability to get in contact with Rick.


	2. Meet Ricklicity Smoak

"Yo Rick I need your help with something" says Static

Yeah sure Static for you anything what do you need" asks Rick

"There's a bang baby running around with the ability to create illusions of nightmarish kind can you use your umm... skills to find out who it is" ask Static in return

"Sure i'll try" replies Rick before Static ends the connection

"Oh yeah it's something else I gotta tell you my boy Rick's been helping out Static... well me for the last two weeks after I helped out at a social tolerance rally and had to stop Hotstreak the doo doo head."

Flashback 2 weeks ago

"All people should be treated as one weather you're black, white, Mexican, asian, gay, bi, trans or anything in between" says an middle aged black man

"You're wrong niggers, fags and immigrants should all be scorched alive but I'll start with you" says Hotstreak with a smile as he speeds towards the man and gives him a very hard right to the face shattering his jaw.

"Hey why don't you pick on somebody your own size" says Static as he arrives on the scene

"How about I just pick on you nigger" responds Hotstreak

"Ok if you want your ass kicked" replies Static as he uses his power's to Ionize the air arourd Hotstreak's head as the villian speeds towards him.

"You know Hitler you're looking mighty attractive today" says Static sarcastically before all metal objects under 30 pounds that wasn't pinned down magnetize to Hotsreak's head knocking the villian unconscious.

"I heard later on that Hotstreak had broke out and Rick shot him but some junior deputy fresh outta high school who supposedly got a thing for Rick or at least that's what he told Static when me and him talked after the city arranged for us two heroes to meet since then I've let him help me out a few times". "Ok you're all caught up which is good because shit done got real".


	3. The Girl with the PURPLE hair

Static skims on his disk skiming in the direction of his Abandoned Gas Station of Sollitude

"Frieda Rick says he's on it" says Static over the earpice to Frieda

Static looks towards the Alva warehouse as he sees three masked thugs break in

He follows them inside and remains very silent watching them search for what they came for when he hears a female voice say

"Hey meatheads looking for this" says the girl while tossing the metal piece up and catching it again with her left hand

"Yeah bitch now give it here" says one of the masked thugs

The girl laughs and proceeds to hand the thug his own ass she hits him with a left then a right then a uppercut that knocked the man unconscious all without dropping the metal piece.

The other two thugs points there guns at the purple hair girl causing Static to use his powers of electromagnatism to Static cling the guns to the ceiling.

The girl nails the thugs with a double roundhouse kick knocking them unconcious.

She smiles at Static then leaves the warehouse and Static soon follows.

The two are talking on top of the roof while the police arrest the thugs.

"The names Dusk" says the girl "Static" replies Static "I know you're the reason I became a superhero" says Dusk

"So who inspired you to become a hero" continues Dusk with a smile

"Spider-Man" replies Static

"... But he's not real" says Dusk "I at least thought you would've said Icon or John Tower" she continues

"Nope it's Peter Paker I can relate to him" says Static "so what do you have superhuman reflexes or something" asks Static

"Nope i just made me a costume and this" says Dusk as she pulls a small piece of metal shaped like a circle that formed into a body shield when she pulled on it.

"Cool i did the same with my costume and my disk" says Static

Dusk checks her watch and see thst it is after 9 o'clock then kiss Static on the lips and says "it's greeting late see you around Sparky".

"Ok see ya" says Static with a smile on his face as he waves bye.

After Static comes down from his high of being kissed he skims off to his house.

After he makes it home he removes his costume and starts to panic thinking of how he's going to tell Frieda about the kiss

(Ring ring ring) Static eyes get wide when he hears his phone ring he grabs it answers the phone "hello Frieda"

"I hate it when you do that"


	4. Love on the Ranch

"I hate it when you do that" says Frieda "why don't you just use your stupid earpiece to tell me you're not coming back to the gas station" she asked angrily

"Oh i'm sorry I was umm... Tied up with helping the police sort out the criminals sorry" answered Virgil nervously

"Ok fine then i'll let you off the hook this time see ya at the ranch tomorrow" says Frieda

"Ok see ya tomorrow " reponds Virgil

-the next day-

Virgil wakes up and hurries out of bed to the shower. After cleaning himself Virgil dress in a very nice outfit and head to the Goren ranch where Frieda is waiting under the tree for him with her favorite horse.

"Hey V over here" greets Frieda

"Hey Frie" replies Virgil as he greets Frieda with a passionate kiss before she pulls away which hurts Virgil feelings a little but he brush it off as maybe he's being insecure.

After a 30 minute horse ride around the ranch with Frieda being distant and cold to Virgil the whole time he's had enough and says "look Frieda if you want to break up we can but don't just string me along because you don't have anybody else" he instantly knew it was a mistake when he said it but it was too late to take it back.

"What are you talking about Virgil I don't want to break up I just don't ... Feel... So... Good" says Frieda before she faints causing Virgil to panic and rush her to the hospital.

-30 minutes later-

Virgil waits in the lobby while Dr. Kilgore and Frieda's mom talk about what's wrong with Frieda.

20 minutes later Frida mom's walk out of Dr. Kilgore's office and start to talk with Virgil while Kilgore has his own conversation over the phone

"So what's wrong with her Misses G" asks Virgil

"Well... The doctor says that she is suffering from anorexia which caused her to faint he said make sure she eats and she should be fine" answers Mrs. Goren

"That's good news but what about the blood I gave earlier" replies Virgil

-back in Dr. Kilgore's office-

A voice on the phone says "yes Virgil Hawkins he's the one did you get a blood sample"

"I did" answers Dr. Kilgore

"Good now drank it and come meet me you shall join me and my compadres as we dawn a new q juice era of humanity wu ha ha ha mu ha ha ha" says the voice ending in a laugh

-back in Frieda's room-

Frieda is now awake as Virgil sits by her bed side.

"It's ok Virgil I know you didn't mean it and I'm fine anyways so we can always fix it" says Frieda

"Yeah but I was..." starts Virgil before he is shushed by Frieda

"Remember what we started the other day... Well we're alone now and nobodies coming in they're me rest in plus visiting hours aren't over till nine and it's only seven which means we have two hours for you to make it up to me" says Frieda with a smile and a wink

Virgil leans over Frieda and says "I love you" in which she replies "I love you too" before the two kiss


	5. A Beautiful Nightmare

-The Next Day at School-

Virgil walks down the hall while whistling a tune and doesn't stop until he makes it to his locker.

"Hey V man what's up why you walking down the hall whistling " asks Rick

"Oh nothing I'm just happy to no longer be apart of the virgin club, maybe you will lose your membership one day too Rick" answers Virgil

"Uhh Virgil I already did" responds Rick

"Uhh Rick I didn't need to know that" says Virgil before the two friends break out into laughter and walk to class.

-After School-

Static sits inside of the abandoned gas station of solitude bored with nothing to do so he use his powers to get in contact with Rick "yo Rick you got anything on that bang baby we're looking for" asks Static

"Yeah I triangulated the reports of the incident and deduced they should be at The golden apartments in between Dakota Hills and Sadler" answers Rick

"Thanks man she's been one tough cookie to crack " says Static

"No problem Static anything for you" Rick says before Static hangs up.

Static skims across the sky not even noticing Dusk following him while flipping across rooftops.

"Hey handsome where you rushing off to" asks Dusk

"The golden apartments to find the bang baby responsible for robbing those people a couple days ago" answers Static

Dusk gets closer to Static who's now on the rooftop of the same building as her until they're face to face and asks "can I go with you" before planting a kiss on Static's lips

Static moves Dusk back and says "look you can come along with me but I already have a girlfriend so this it gotta stop"

Dusk smiles before saying "I was just having a little fun with you I don't want to be your girlfriend just your partner in crime fighting"

"Oh ok... Cool hop on board and let's take this criminal down" says Static who is relived but also has a little bit of a deflated ego after what Dusk said

When Static and Dusk makes it to the apartments they see a woman in a purple hoodie put a black object into the back of an old beat up black buick before getting in herself and driving off.

Static gets a feeling in his gut that tells him he should follow her "dusk let's check out what she's up to" whispers Static.

The two heroes follow her for 30 minutes until she reaches the apple store.

She gets out and reaches in the backseat and Static starts to see the hallucinations again.

"She's our girl Dusk come on" says Static but Dusk has aleready hop off of his Disk and is headed inside so Static follows her lead.

When Dusk and Static makes it inside they see a lady standing at the front holding the customers and employees hostage with monsters by her side "hello I am Princess Nightmare Empress of 10,000 worlds of Terror and every woman here is safe but every man must hand over every piece of jewelry and apple product they own as well as any cash they have on then or else perish at the hands of my minions"

"I don't think so princess night terror's empress of peeing in the bed" says Static before him and Dusk charge after her only for everything around them to turn into a black swirl.

When things got back to normal or as normal as they were the heroes fund themselves staring down Icon, Rocket and Hardware.

"Let's see how you guys do with Pistanthrophobia" says Princess Nightmare Empress of 10,000 worlds of Terror

Static uses his taser punch to take down the Hardware illusion and a Static push to do the same to Icon's, while Dusk hits the illusion of Rocket with a spinning roundhouse kick causing it to dissipate.

"Stupid heroes i should have known better than to use them how bout Astraphobia let's see you get pass that" says Princess Nightmare Empress of 10,000 worlds of Terror.

Dusk tries to dodge the lightning while Static stands in the middle of the storm and gets a charge from it.

"Thanks for the charge princess pee pee" jokes Static with a smirk on his face

"Damn fuck it i bet you can't beat this" says Princess Nightmare Empress of 10,000 worlds of Terror before she pulls out her gun and starts shooting at Static who uses his electromagnetic force field to block the bullets.

Dusk who is still dodging lightning ends up flipping towards Princess Nightmare Empress of 10,000 worlds of Terror where she's close enough to land a punch which she does a right hook to be exact that knocks the villian unconcious.

Princess Nightmare Empress of 10,000 worlds of Terror falls on her remote that's powers her terror machine and crush it which turns everything back to normal the hostages escape and the police enter the building and arrest the lady who real name is Hattie Montclair

"Wow looks like that machine also makes boogerwolves look like dimepieces" says Static then him and Dusk burst out in laughter as they fly away the can also hear the lady yelling "this is all my husbands fault that ass left me for a girl half my age and took my idea and became a millionaire after the divorce was final.

-Back at the Abandoned Gas Station of solitude-

"Thanks Rick we couldn't have stopped her without your help" says Static before disconnecting the call

Static smiles and then switch back into his civillan clothes and heads home for the night

-unknown location-

"They got the girl what do you want us to do" says a man who can't be seen from the shadows over the phone

"Nothing she was just a test she's not one of mines anyway let her rot I will call you with further instructions " says another man over the phone.


	6. House Party

"Virgil it's my first day out of the hospital I gotta have a big welcome home party" says Frieda

"Ahh why The new Batman ultimate edition just came out I wanna watch it alone with my girlfriend" says Static with a wink and a shoulder nudge

"I'm having a party... end of story... point blank period... you got it... ok" says Frieda

"But i don't have to be there do I" asks Static

Frieda looks at him with a blank face and Static drops his head and says "yep"

-The bell for final period rings-

-After School before The Party-

Frieda opens the fridge and grab three big sodas out of the fridge a strawberry a grape and a root beer and hands it to each of the boys (Virgil, Rick, Felix and Chuck) who already have various items in their hands.

-after shopping before the party Virgil's house-

"Sharon can you re twist my hair" says Virgil

"Ask nicely shit breath" tease Sharon

"Listen I ain't got time to sit here and play with you all day woman I got thangs to do" says Virgil in a very serious but comedic way.

-Party Time-

"The party was packed all the kids from school was there including the terrible y women Tiffany, Brittany & Wendy ugh "

As Frieda chats with the three girls Virgil walks off going deeper into the party. Virgil being a man or at least he's on his way to becoming stops to stare at a blonde in a blue dress who has a really nice ass. Virgil gets a surprise when the blonde turns around.

"Hey V wassup" says Rick who was the blonde Virgil was staring at

"Rick man what the hell" asks Virgil with a disgusted look on his face which steams more from the boner he was sporting a few seconds ago than seeing his friend's girly appearance.

"Oh this you like it's the same exact outfit Felicity wore when she went on her date with Ray, you like" ask Rick sarcastically.

"Well let me be the first to say you're no Emily Bette Rickards" says Virgil

"I know I have the better ass" says Rick as he gives a slight turn and runs his hand across his buttocks.

"Yeah right" replies Virgil before walking away

Virgil walks back towards Frieda stopping at the table to get a drink of soda.

"So that's your boyfriend right there" asks Wendy talking to Frieda while pointing at Virgil "yeah that's him" responds Frieda "I see you have a type so how big is he" ask Tiffany. "I don't know it ain't like I had a ruler when we did it" responds Frieda "is he bigger than Larry" asks Wendy.

Virgil who could hear the conversation instantly walked away before he could hear Frieda's answer.

"What's wrong V why you got that sour look on your face " ask Rick

"It's nothing bro" answers Virgil

All of a sudden the boys smell weed smoke they look to their left and see a couple of gang members talking and pointing at Rick "there goes one of tuem faggot motherfuckers right there" says one boy to the other causing him to laugh and say "Dre you stupid".

Rick looks at Dre and says "if you got something to say say it to my face, but i'm sure I want be to many fags after I kick your ass"

Virgil sensing a fight breaking out sneaks off to change

Dre says "boy you a bitch that's why you dressed like one"

Rick responds by saying "Funny because I'm a beat your ass without ever taking my heels off"

After Rick punches the boy and buss his lip he pulls out a gun

Virgil who has made it back to the fight says to himself "uh-un not my friend you don't" before using his powers to take the gun away from the thug.

Before Static could do anything else a girl dressed in green lands a right hook and knock Dre unconscious causing his friend to run out of the party.

"Good job but who are you" ask Static

"The name's Plus" answers the girl

"Cool I'm Static" says well you know as he extends his hand for a shake

Plus shakes his hand and says "I know who you are my brother sent me here to get you we need your help Doctor Nemo is going to cause another big bang this time on a global scale "

"After you helped my man Rick fa sho Help" answers Static

"Cool you have a private room where we can disappear" says Plus before leaning over and whispering in Static's ear "we gotta use a teleporter called the Shadowslide to get there"

"Sure follow me" says Static before leading her upstairs to Frieda's room

Frieda is cleaning up the mess when she hears party goers chatting saying things like "yo static just when upstairs with that girl" says one guy causing another to say "yo I bet they banging right now"

Frieda stops what she's doing and look at the boys and say "they better not be"

Frieda walks over to Rick and grabs him by the wrist and drags him upstairs on her way up she starts yelling "you no good good for nothing piece of shit I can't beliece you" but is cut off when she opens her bedroom door "oh they're gone" she says while breathing a sigh of Relief before going back to her party


	7. Mother Earth Is a dude

Virgil phone rings he answers "yo V man wassup" says the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Wassup Richie Rich says Virgil

"Hey I like that " says Rick

"I bet you do with all that cash your momma sitting on " replies Virgil

"No I'm serious start calling me Richie" says Rick

"Sure whatever you say Rick" says Virgil

"I was just calling to see what you were doing today" ask Rick

"It's Saturday I just wanna chill with my girl" responds Virgil

"Oh ok I must warn you though, she is pissed" says Rick

"Yeah I kinda figured that I just felt uncomfortable so I just dipped" says Virgil, "but thanks for the heads up talk to you later Rick" says Virgil

"No problem Virg talk to you later" says Rick before the two end their phone call.

-Frieda's House-

After knocking on the door Virgil is let in the house by Misses Goren "hey Virgil nice to see you Frieda's upstairs here take her this" she says as she hands Virgil some food from Frieda's favorite restaurant.

"Ok Misses Goren" says Virgil before heading upstairs

Before he can make it all the way Virgil stoped by Misses Goren saying "Virgil make sure my baby eat something please" Virgil nods his head and proceeds upstairs.

-Frieda's Room-

Frieda's door is cracked open but Virgil still decides to knock

"Who is it" asks Frieda

"It's me Vrig..." answers Virgil before he is cut off by Frieda saying "come in V"

Virgil walks in and sits on her bed then hands Frieda her food "here I told your moma I would make sure you eat" he says after handing it to her she grabs to fork out of the bag and takes a bite without saying a word.

It takes a while for Virgil to catch on "Look Frieda I'm sorry for leaving the party early I had to..." he says before Frieda cuts him off by saying "look Virgil I know you have to be a superhero but I just wanna know what happened when you left with that girl"

-Flashback to the night of the Party-

Virgil and Plus takes a trip down the Shadowslide "It's like a dark creepy tunnle that leads to a secret hidout for the Shadow Cabinet and their creepy leader a man named Darhma"

"Ah Static we were expecting you" says Darhma

"Oohh Creepy"

-End of Flashback-

"and then he told me about a guy named Dr. Nemo and how he's trying to build his own bang baby world with the stronger ones enslaving the weaklings, and how they wanted me to join them in their fight to stop them"

"Sounds like a comic book Virg" says Frieda

"Yeah well... I know that's what makes it so cool" says Virgil

"Ok you're forgiven but next time let me know what's going on" says Frieda

"Deal" says Virgil as he grabs Frieda's fork and takes a bite of her food before giving it back to her and she continue eating.

-Alone at The Movies-

Sharon and Rick walk out of the Cineplex "The place where the lonely, old and all around lame go to the movies". The two didn't go together it was just a coincidence as they're leaving they see glowing gold pollop in the air something takes control of them and they follow it until they end up in a trap where wild vines take a hold of them and tie them up a man in all green clothing walk out and starts a soliloquy "You humans have chopped down trees to build yoour stupid shopping malls for the last time unless Mayor Jefferson agrees to end her tyranny against mother nature I will feed you all to my venus Fly traps" says The Botanist as he points to three very large Venus Fly Traps

-Back at Frieda's House-

Virgil and Frieda are making out on her bed she has removed her shirt and is only in her red bra and Khaki pants while Virgil is completely shirtless and is only wearing his jeans when the news report breaks of The Botanist message.

"Sorry Frieda I gotta..." says Virgil before he is cut off by Frieda sighing and saying "I know"

-Madeleine Blaustein Botanical Gardens-

Static skims in right under the banner displaying the name of Madeleine Blaustein.

Captain Summers is waiting for Static in front of the Greenhouse.

"What's up Detective " says Static in his very good Batman impression

"that's not funny I'm not even the Detective " says Captain summers while laughing

Captain Summers get serious and says "we have 2 hostages "

"It's important that we get them out alive and safe" Continues Captain Summers

"Alright I'm on it " says Static but the adolescent under the mask was thinking "That's my Sister and Friend they're definitely getting out alive and safe.

-Inside the Greenhouse-

Static skims into a room and see The Botanist "dang I thought Poison Ivy was supposed to be hot you look more like Shrek" says Static "Upon Seeing this Fat man who is obviously Balding "

"Do not patronize me child" says The Botanist

Static cracks a smile before shooting an electric hand blast at The Botanist's Feet causing the villan to jump.

Static giggles which cause him to take his attention away from the three giant Venus Fly Traps as one grabs Static.

Static electrically charge his body scorching the Vine of the fly trap causing it to yell out in pain.

"Pamela noo" screams The Botanist afeter hearing plant in agony.

"You will pay for hurting my baby " says The Botanist

"Dude you need to get laid " quips Static

Pamela regenerates her vine after glowing a bright green aura during this time Virgil can hear a hostage screaming.

"The Cop" Static thinks to himself because he didn't recognize the voice.

Static charge up a fist and delivers a taser punch to The Botanist's chin knocking him out cold.

With no master to control them the Venus Fly traps goes wild attacking eachother and destroying the place.

Static makes a quick dash to the three hostages he takes a look at the three hostages building held in place by vines.

"So that's how he's doing the all stem from one vine at the base maybe if I fry that it will shut down those fly traps too" Static thinks to himself

"Here goes nothing" says Static out loud before before shooting bolts of electricity at the vines until they caught fire and withered, causing all the plants in the greenhouse to do the same.

Static ushers the hostages to Captain Gil Summers before skimming off leaving Sharon and Rick both thinking "damn that Static is fine, wonder if he's single

-End of Chapter-


	8. it's a stretch to say the least

-Beginning of Chapter-

"I went through a lot to bust you's out so don't be messing up you hears" says an Italian man with a pair of Jordans, Leopard pants and a Certified G shirt on as he stretch across the city with two other bang babies.

-Rick's House-

Virgil walks up the stairs and twist the knob on Rick's bedroom door and give it two knocks before entering while shouting "I'm coming in Richie"

Rick gets up from his computer chair and gives Virgil a five "what's up V man " says Rick

"What's up Richie" says Virgil

"So what you doing Rick" ask Virgil

"Nothing just making some fan fic about Static" answers Rick

"Cool let me see" says Static as he leans towards Rick's computer screen.

Rick tries to stop and say "no" but it's too late Virgil already ses what Rick is writing and scrunch his face up.

"Who is Gear and why is him and Static having sex" ask Virgil

"He's a hero I made up and I figured Static should be with another hero so I made up one so what do you think" answers Rick

"It's cool I guess but you know Static like girls right" says Virgil

"You don't know that for sure he could just be confused" replies Rick

"Whatever" says Virgil not wanting to blow his cover.

-Back at The Hawkins Household-

Sharon and her two best friends sit on the front porch and talk how Static saved her "I'm telling you girl he is so fine you should have seen him and the way his muscles bulge from under his tights and I do mean bulge" says Sharon as she hold her hands apart to drive her point home.

"Oh yeah so when is your next date with your boy toy" ask Rachel

"I don't know but I got a plan" says Sharon with a smile on her face

-Back at The Villians Hideout-

"Listen bro just because we's family doesn't mean I can have you fucking this up I need you and sis on your A game" says The stretchy Villian

"No problem but what about Static Adam" ask a shadow figure in the form of a man

"Don't worry about him I'll take care of his Sawft ass and I told you call me The Rubberband man you's ebon and she's Talon" says Rubberband Man

"Whatever you say so what's the lick" asks Ebon before all three of the villians lean in close waiting on Ebon to say what's the plan.

-Back at Rick's house-

"Ok this goes here and that goes there" says Rick before yelling "Finished" and hold a metal device with 4 spider like legs on it "now I can be a hero just like Static time for him to meet Gear" continues Rick before pushing a small red button on the side of the device and it transforming into an all over metal suit"

-Dakota Hills Mall-

"Rachel you see him" ask Sharon

"Yeah here he comes Sharon get ready" answers Rachel who sees Static skimming on his disk through binoculars.

"Ok here it goes wish me luck" says Sharon before leaping from the top of the mall and screaming "saaavve me Staatic"

Static hears the screaming girl and skims over and swoops her out of the air.

He looks at her in the face and thinks to himself "Sharon what the hell i'm a kill whoever pushed my sister off the roof"

With the girl still in his arms Static skims up higher to get a better look at the person on the roof "Rachel what the hell her fine ass doing up there... wait a minute"

Static takes Sharon up on the roof and sits her down next to her friend.

"What the hell are you two thinking" ask Static in a stern voice

"Sorry baby but this was the only way I knew to get your attention " answers Sharon before hugging Static and leaning on for a kiss wich Static dodges and breaks away from Sharon's hug.

"Baby" says Static disgusted at the thought of Sharon crushing on him.

Static thinking to himself has Rick's story pop into his head and decides to use that as his way out of this situation.

"Sorry but i'm... Guh" starts Static before swallow his spit and continues "gay... yeah I date a hero named Gear" ending his story with a smile.

"I understand" says Sharon with a sad face and a broken heart before Static skims off.

"Damn why did he have to be so fione though" ask Sharon

"Most of them are" answers Rachel

-Dakota National Bank-

"Alright Talon blow the door down Ebon sneak in while we go through the front door and distarct them" demands Rubberband Man before Talon let's out a Sonic screech that knocks the door off the hendges and breaks all the glass in the store which sounds the alarm also.

Talon and Rubberband man makes quick work of the armed guards inside while Ebon grabs the monet out of the vault.

After seeing his brother appear outside Rubberband man yells "ok we got what we came for let's go"

Static skims on the scene "hey bird lady I think the ceo of Cash money's looking for and who are you supposed to be Pauly D" quips Static

"The names Rubberband man bitch get that shit right before I bury you's" yells Rubberband man

"That's funny you don't look like T.I. does he know you're stealing his gimmick" quips Static again

"Just keep on talking bitch" says Rubberband man with a smile on his face while Ebon sneaks up behind Static and grabs him leaving him unable to move.

Gear rocker glides on the scene and shoots a metal liquid out of his hand that turns into a metal rod that nails Rubberband man in the stomach causing it to stretch out towards his back.

Static electrifies his bad and surrounding himself in a big ball of electrical light that causes Ebon to scream in pain and dissipate in the light reappearing unconscious in the shadows of an close by alley.

Talon let's out a sonic screech that causes Gears ears to bleed and Virgil to get a headache that makes it feel like his head is about to explode

"Dang Black Canary you was much finer in the comics I'd still smash though" quips Static before he zaps her ruffuling her feathers and knocking her unconscious.

Static tries zapping Rubberband man but it has no effect so The villan start to beat up the hero breaking through the shild Static manage to get up on the first punch and busting his nose and bleeding his lip.

Virgil lays on the ground almost defeated until Gear shoot ou two streams of metal liquid that turns into two giant metal hands and grab him by his hair and feet and stretches him as far as he can go until he screams out in pain and passes out from it.

The police arrive on the scene and takes the criminals off to jail while Gear and Static talk on top of a roof.

"Hey man thanks for the help I would of be toast without you" says Static

"No problem anything for Dakota's cutest hero" replies Gear

"Wait a minute you don't have a crush on me do you" ask Static

"Yeah and I think we can be a real power couple" answers Gear

Static thinking back to earlier says "look man I don't roll that way" he smiles before continuing "actually i'm dating a girl named Sharon Hawkins"

"Really that's my best friends sister" says Gear

"Wait a minute Rick is that you" ask Static

"Yeah but call me Gear please" answers Rick

"Whatever you say Rick" answers Static

"Wait a minute Virgil is that you" ask Gear

-End of The Chapter-


	9. If You Can't beat him Jump Him

-Beginning of Chapter-

-Frieda's room-

"I'm telling you Frieda he knows I'm Static" says Virgil

"How do you know" ask Frieda

"He flat out said so" answers Virgil

"What did you do about it" ask Frieda

"Nothing I flew off" answers Static

"And did you know him and Sharon both had a crush on me at least I don't have to worry about that anymore" continues Virgil

-The secret Warehouse of Doctor Nemo-

"It is time for us to execute our plans I have made sure that all of you are equipped with the necessary knowledge it takes to beat Static once and for all I would like to welcome you all personally to The Team The Botanist, The Swarm, The Rubberband Man and Hotstreak meet my partner Doctor Kilgore and welcome to the Bang Babies "

-The Next Day-

-Earnest Hemingway High-

-Lunch Time-

All five of the friends sit at the table (Virgil, Frieda, Rick, Chuck, Felix and Daisy)

"Yo anybody see that new hero that was with Static on the news" ask Felix

"Yeah bro now that's a real man wears metal like Hardware not them gay ass tights like Static" answers Chuck

"What Static's not gay I think he's sexy... I mean I would date him what you think Frieda" says Daisy

"I think Virgil's all the man I need" says Frieda before giving her boyfriend a peck on the lips

"Uhh... Virgil what's your thoughts on the new hero you think him and Static is cool right" ask Rick nervously

"Yeah Rick I think they're cool but I don't think Static's the gay one and I think that new guy need to respect Static's boundaries or they could have problems" answers Static

"Noted so what do you guys think about his nanite technology cool right" ask Rick

"Naw I think it's faggy he should juat use a sledgehammer like Steel" answers Chuck hurting Rick's feelings in the process

"Man why you think everything's gay maybe it's you whose the homo one you sure act like it" says Virgil still a little upset about the stuff going on with Rick and Chuck's earlier comments

"Let's just drop it guys before someone gets there ass whooped" says Frieda while mean mugging and pointing at Chuck.

-Static on Patrol-

Static skims the city looking for any trouble in the city all in all it's pretty quiet "a little too quiet for my liking something's going down I know it I feel it in my gut"

Static is hit with a fireball from behind "what's up Static did you miss me monkey " says Hotstreak with a evil grin on his face

Static use his powers to grab the metal dumpster out of the alley and attempts to smack Hotstreak upside the head with it but he quickly dodges it.

Before Static can attempt another attack he is hit from behind by The Rubberband Man

"Let's see you's beat me now's without your little back up" says Rubberband man before landing three more punches on Static who falls to the ground.

The Botanist quickly runs over and lands some kicks on Static head and face before Static covers up.

The three continues there onslaught while The Swarm flies in with Frieda in hand "now the one he desires you will watch as we destroy your boyfriend" says The Swarm to Frieda who replies by saying "why are you doing this I thought you were in love with him why would you help these guys who want to kill him"

"Simple if we can not have neither can you" says The Swarm while She/They continue to hold Frieda forcing her to watch Static get beaten by the tree men.

Doctor Nemo and Doctor Kilgore appears out of a demisional rift.

"Hello Static welcome the end as you know it me and my assistant Doctor Kilgore know all about your secret identity but that doesn't matter all that matters is that you die showing the people of Dakota that the Bang Babies rules this town and next we will rule the world" says Doctor Nemo before breaking out into evil laughter.

Frieda starts to cry as thoughts of losing another boyfriend runs through her mind and to make matters worse this time she would have to watch as it happens.

Static lays on the ground and continues to get beat as Doctor Kilgore joins in the attack on Static.

Static thinks to himself "damn I'm about to die and I only had sex once... well at least I know what it feels like"

Static coughs up blood before managing to get some words out "ex hack cuse koff koff me choke but can I get some last words"

The four men stops the beating and looks back at their boss who nods his head and says "sure why not even men on death row gets a last meal so hero what do you have to say"

-End of The Chapter-

and maybe Static stay tuned for Chapter 10 to find out


	10. Finding Dr Nemo

"So hero what do you have to say" says Doctor Nemo with a smile on his face

"The world needs Heroes" says Static before the shadowslide opens up and Dusk, Rocket, Gear, Plus and Technique appear from it.

Rocket flies over to The Swarm and Frieda "hey Frieda this the bumble bitch that wanted Static when we were dating" she ask

Frieda nods her head yes before Rocket fires off an inertia blast that disintegrate over a hunder of The Swars Bees.

"Aaah you miserable twit how dare you touch a queen we shall destroy you" says The Qeen Bee from within The Swarm

"Bring it on bitch" replies Rocket before the two starts to brawl

Dusk looks at the other heroes and says "I got plant boy" before landing a spinning roundhouse kick that knocks The Botanist to the ground wich causes him to use his powers to make the trees from the nearby park come to life.

"A little help here" says Dusk as she backs away from the approaching trees.

"Here you go" says Gear as he shoots nanites that turn into a axe

"Hunhaha I'm gonna to enjoy this" says Dusk now wielding the metal axe

"I own you's one bitch you and lectric shave over there you both a couple a haters" says Rubberband man before stretching himself around Gear and squeezing him like a python.

"I guess that leaves me with The Human Torch over here" says Plus before turning her hands into blades surrounded in green energy.

"Hey that's my line" jokes Static

"Don't worry about it handsome let's kick these two asses in front of us" says Technique before Doctor Kilgore blasts her with an electrified energy blast.

"Ouch that shit hurt my turn" says Technique before blasting Doctor Kilgore with her arm mounted cannon in her armor

"Guess it's just me and you left, did anyone ever tell you you look like Syndrome from The Incredibles" says Static

"Joke all you want child but you won't even come close to touching me" says Doctor Nemo with that same evil smile on his face.

Static throws a electrical blast at him which Doctor Nemo dodges by stepping into a demisional rift he formed and comes out of another one that he forms behind Static a cold clocks the hero.

The Swarm have circled Rocket and continually tries to sting in which they fail due to her inertia force field.

Frieda yells to Rocket "blast them all at once and trapped the queen in an inertia cage.

Rocket quickly obliges killing all the bees around her execpt the queen who the blast lays out cold, with the queen down Rocket traps her in an inerta field shaped like a jar.

Dusk has a sadistic smile on her face from killing the trees that are now laying around her as The Botanist backs away in fear.

"you know you remain me of my step father who use to rape me every night so I should kill you but I know Static will never forgive me so instead I'm just going to kick your ass" says Dusk before throwing the axe back to Gear who asorbs it back into his suit, Dusk then cracks her knuckles and proceeds to beat the fat balding man until he's unconscious.

Gear using the nanites he just asorbed forrms a metal rod and throws it into Rubberband Man it get lodge in his stomach but doesn't hurt him.

"Static shock him" says Gear before Static shoots waves of electricity out of his hands that electrifies the metal rod and overheats the natrual insulator that is the Rubberband Man and causes the villan to fall unconscious with smoke coming from his body.

"That's why they call me Static cus I'll put a Shock to your system" says Static who has taken his attention away from Doctor Nemo who uses the opportunity to nail the hero in the jaw.

Plus uses her powers to turn her hands into a pale of water that she throws on Hotstreak that takes away his ability to throw fireballs.

"I might can't burn your ass but what you gonna do about my superspeed bitch" says Hotstreak before speeding over to Plus and hits her with strikes to fast to counter.

Plus turn her hands into two giant rocks and buss Hotstreak in the back of the head and lays The villan out cold.

"Nothing I just need you to get close so I can drop you, you bad habit" says Plus with a smile on her face.

Doctor Kilgore continues his electrical energy minuplation attack on Technique which she tries to dodge and counter to no avail that is until he runs out

"Doctor Nemo I need more blood" says Doctor Kilgore before trying to run away giving Technique the opening she needs as she charge up a blast from her cannons that hits Kilgore square in the back the force is too much and the villian passes out.

"Boo yah Static you need some help" says Technique

Static waves them off before saying "don't nobody do shit I got him just secure your man and make sure they don't get back up"

The other heroes nod there heads and does as Static told them to do.

"You foolish child you can't beat me alone, you can't even touch me" says Doctor Nemo while hitting Static in between each word.

"Maybe not but I can do this" says Static before channeling some electricity that shoots from the sky and surrounds his body.

Static waits from Doctor Nemo to open another Rift before shooting it with electricity causing it to become unstable.

"You fool what have you done" says Doctor Nemo before a giant black hand as black as outer space reaches out and grabs the Villan and pulls him in which causes the villan to scream before disappearing never to be heard from again.

The celebrate by giving each other a big hug everyone except Static who walks past his fellow heroes until he reaaches his girlfriend and wipes the tears from her eyes and gives her a big juicy kiss.

Static grabs Frieda in a bridal carry and hops on disk befroe skiming off with his girlfriend

"Where are we going" ask Frieda now with a smile on her face

"SobI can get an hero's reward" answers Static.

The police and news vans & Helicopters pulls up closer to the heroes right when the Heroes celebration begin

-Sharon watching the news coverage from home-

"I thought Static said he was gay wait a minute if he's kissing Frieda that means Static is my..." says Sharon before running to the bathroom and vomiting

THE END


End file.
